


Fair

by supercalifragili



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalifragili/pseuds/supercalifragili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam buys a new pair of ear mitts for Harry and recommends him to keep them on. Harry grins when he wears them, fiddling with the soft pads and chewing his lips. Liam takes out from his coat his lip balm and offers it to Harry and he waits as he warms it between his fingertips and applies it on his chewed lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE LIRRY, OKAY. I love any Liam ship tbh, I'm close to shipping drake and liam too like that's how gone I am. I'm sorry for all the mistakes, really, I am sorry.

If somebody could have turned into chocolate that would have been the curly haired boy that came by every hour to buy hot cocoa by Liam's Christmas stall. He was really pretty, Liam knew, but he didn’t know if all that hot cocoa could cause some kind of intoxication. He looked fairly happy and jumpy dressed with a tight black coat and dark jeans, his nose looked pretty like that- with a flush on the tip of it- and his ears flushed too. Liam would have loved to tell him there was a store down Saint Marylyn street that sells Christmas themed ear mitts for his poor ears.

He worked in the stall two blocks away from him he noticed the day before, selling baked pastries and cookies to kids passing by and sometimes chatting up with grans along the way, a dimple carved on his cheeks when he smiles with all his face. His stall was nicely decorated with children's drawings and glittery cut outs hanged on the ceiling in wood, a poster glued to the front of his little table saying _Pastries and Smiles_. When Liam saw him the first day of the fair his hair was flour dusted and adorned with little papery butterflies, his eyes sparkled a little when he saw Liam and for a moment Liam thought he'd been confused with somebody else.

"Hi! Would you like a sample first?" He said cheerfully pointing to the little Danish, Liam would have liked to tell him about the fact that there were no samples apart from the real thing, but he took it and asked for the little fruit tarts at the far end of the painted table

"I like your table" Liam complimented Harry, watching as the flush in his cheeks became prominent

"Yeah? Zayn from the artsy booth on Hummel Street painted it for me, isn't it amazing?" Harry offers and Liam thought he never saw him in school, not that it mattered, but he would have certainly saw a weird individual like this one.

"Yeah"

Liam looked at his hands while he prepared a little paper tray and asked how many tarts should have been putting in there. Harry's fingers pale and long, a little cross on the skin between his thumb and index and the sighting of an anchor on his wrist.

Liam would have loved to trace that.

"Thank you" Liam said with a half nod and a smile on his face when the boy was done and brushed a lock of loose curls behind his ear. Liam doesn't know if he blushed, but he probably did. Harry gave him the exact amount for the fruit tarts and nodded again before starting on his way to his own stall.

" _Thank you_ " Harry hollered happily “I’m Harry, by the way” “Liam!” he countered with a wave

The day after Harry showed up all bleary eyed and ordered a hot cocoa with a spread of coffee syrup in it and he came a total of eight times after during his little fifteen minutes breaks. He looked cold so Liam gave him his scarf and the next day he had it on as if it was never his, it didn’t really matter, he looked good in green so Liam didn’t have a problem with it anyways.

“Are you from Mellowsfield?" Liam asked the day after that and Harry nodded along, brown and loosed curls slipping out of his green beanie

"Not so mellow, but yeah" Harry grinned watching the pot with scalding chocolate bubbling behind him "you play in the lacrosse team" he fixed his hair under his beanie "famous, are you?"

"Not so much, or at all"

"Please Liam, you scored those three shots just five minutes in during the third game, everybody knows you" Harry gestured away trying to act out the shot.

Liam couldn't remembered that well, the rush and people screaming always made him forget how he'd score with a pass by Tommo or Niall, but from what he noticed he must have looked pretty dumb if Harry's was contorted in front of him with an unusual expression painting his face. Harry's hands were pretty pale and Liam wanted to give him his gloves too, he had another pair in his backpack.

"I guess that's important" Liam conceded ducking his head and wishing he had kept his curly hair would block the terrible heat and flushing of his cheeks.

Harry laughed, dimples forming in his pale cheeks and he nodded along with him for a second. Liam almost forgot how nice it was to have somebody to talk to apart from his teammate Louis. At least he was interesting enough for Harry to come by a lot more times after that. He didn’t really have anything apart from lacrosse in school, lectures were decent but in all he stayed in his so called social anonymity.

Harry came in the next day after that with a tray of fruit tarts and some scones and sat by him in the cold winter while he passed hot chocolate puddings, if people wanted to be more sophisticated Liam would prepare a clean cut rectangular box with two mini disposable cups of pudding, two biscuits on the side and spoons he’d cringe at.

Liam came to know about where Harry lived and that his sister was the one with the bleached hair in the confectioners’ booth in front of Liam’s own. She waved at them, looking quite bored seated on her stool and Liam guessed good genes were of the family, not that he cared anyway, wasn’t really interested in birds.

Still, Harry came over and over and by the end of the first week of the Christmas lights, Liam knew about him more than anyone else in his life apart from Louis and Niall. Or Harry knew more about chocolate and lacrosse, since that was the only thing Liam could actually talk about.

 

 

Now, Liam doesn't know if those casual conversations sparked something in Harry, but as he's thinking about that, Harry makes his way towards his stall for the fifth time in six hours since their opening on the fifth evening of the last day, the night of the lights. Not many of his mates passed by apart from Niall that sat with Gemma most of the time and Louis that was constantly taking his hat off and pinching his nose when he’d be distracted enough to not pay attention at the pot of hot chocolate he had to stir with Ruth.

"Hey" Harry says waving awkwardly and Liam waves back just as much, watching how he widens his seeming blue eyes and smiles openly. They stay there like that until Ruth coughs behind him

"You can't keep a line, love" She says with a pointed look in Liam's direction and the customers lining up behind him, a little girl bunched up in sweaters and jackets waving a giant biscuit in her little hand

"Yes, but he's my favourite customer did you know? I think most of our revenues come from him" Liam informs Ruth cheerily winking at Harry that smiles wide and cheeky.

Liam invites Harry in his booth with a wave and Harry sits in and watching as Liam prepares a hot cocoa with a spruce of hazelnut syrup and a swirl of whipped cream.

"Are you done with your stall?" Liam asks, his voice cracking a little and making Harry chuckle and nod quickly. Harry gives him a paper napkin to offer to the dad of the girl, she beams at the cup and said her thanks waving her hand up at them

"Bye, bye" she shrills before pulling her dad along by the hem of his jacket. He smiles tired and waved them at them too.

Liam’s teeth chatter and he shivers at the cold rubbing his gloved hands together, he turns to Harry noticing he is still without ear mitts, a smile printed on his face as he looks at his sister chatting up with Niall in front of them, a stream of people walking between their booths

"Wanna stay?" Another nod comes from him and Liam smiles marvelling how fond of him he has become in just two weeks

Harry actually ends up serving with him for a couple of hours as the day goes by and the sky gets darker and darker. Harry is so sociable and charming the line keeps flowing and Liam would love to spend the day like this: serving hot chocolate and talking about whichever.

"You could make a very much handsome Santa did you know?"

Harry laughs when he comes back from his hour at his booth and helps Liam with the bin and extra material. They had to rush and buy some syrup again, since the vanilla and Irish cream bottles were almost running out.

Liam buys a new pair of ear mitts for Harry and recommends him to keep them on. Harry grins when he wears them, fiddling with the soft pads of it and chewing his chapped lips. Liam takes out from his coat his lip balm and offers it to Harry and he waits as he warms it between his fingertips and applies it on his lips with a small grin, they look so fleshy he wonders about what shade of pink they'd become if he bit them.

“Well then, first gift to good kids I suppose” Liam comments as he puts the minute lip balm jar inside the pockets of his coat.

Harry laughs, vapour forming ambiguous shapes in the cold air. Liam taps his dark coat and sets the collar well on Harry’s neck. On the way back Harry’s smile was shining like the morning sun.

"No hot chocolate again?" Liam attempts when the line is dissolved and Ruth is gone to buy some more cups.

He cleans the table with a cloth while Harry sits and hums Christmas songs in the cold.

"No, actually I just wanted to have an excuse to talk to you, I don't need chocolate anymore" Harry confesses charmingly as he takes another cup to fill with spoonfuls of hot pudding. Liam stills for a second in his tracks and looks at Harry who’s smiling knowingly.

"What?"

"It was all a master plan Liam-" He offers cheerily, disposing of the unused cups in a plastic bag

"What?"

"I wanted to ask you out for the lights tonight, and I'd like to kiss you lots too and hold your hand and skate on the ice ring and-" He continues confidently

"Really? With me?"

"Yeah, who then?"

“I don’t-”

“Will you come and see the lights with me?” Harry asks putting his hands in his pockets and pulling out two tickets for the lights a _please_ murmured with hopeful eyes and Liam’s heart is threatening to burst out of his chest

“Yeah, I’ll- yeah” Liam stutters.

Harry’s little exhilarated _yes_ and his tight hug make Liam feel dizzy with love in some way and nodding along Harry’s words about the need to get on the ice skating rink on time to get the skates and try a trick Liam thinks will be the death of both of them makes him feel even fuzzier.

It’ll be a good Christmas after all.

He just hopes Harry is not as clumsy on ice as he is on the asphalt.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
